Most surgical and other types of instruments are rather rigid and unbendable. These characteristics allow the operator of the instrument excellent control, but sometimes hinder or eliminate the possibility of using the instrument to perform its function at a site which is difficult to reach due to unusual angular entry to the site. Surgeons, dentists and model-makers in particular must often contend with unusual angular entry into the areas in which they must operate. The need for a more flexible instrument is clear.
A further drawback of current surgical and other types of instruments is their unitary construction. If one part of an instrument becomes damaged or unworkable, other than a replaceable part such as a blade, the entire instrument must often be replaced. Thus, a multitude of similar instruments must be kept in stock. An instrument which has interchangeable working ends or tips would eliminate the need for keeping so many similar instruments in stock. Also, an instrument which could be easily disassembled and reassembled would permit the use of replacement parts, ease cleaning and repair processes, and make storage of the instrument more economical. Furthermore, the length of an instrument can be easily varied with replaceable parts.